deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston
Gaston is the antagonist of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far * Frollo VS Gaston *Hercule Satan VS Gaston *Dan Hibiki VS Gaston History Owner of a''' local tavern in a small village in Alsace-Lorraine, France and the appointed "town hero", Gaston is a strong and muscular man who occupies himself with hunting, both on animals and for Belle, a woman he is interested in. Although he hunts after Belle, who indulges herself in books, he doesn't think highly of women reading books or thinking. Despite this sexist way of thinking, Gaston has three women - the Bimbettes - lusting over him, which he leaves in the shadows in favour of Belle. After being humiliated by her, he comes across Belle's father, Maurice, in a state of panic saying Belle has been captured by a beast. While everyone else laughs at him and kicks him out, Gaston plots to throw Maurice into a mental asylum and blackmail Belle to marry him, else that will happen. Later on in Beauty and the Beast, Gaston begins to realize that Belle has developed feelings for the Beast and manipulates the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle with the intent to kill him, claiming that the Beast should be left for himself. Death Battle Info '''Background * Name: Gaston LeGume (or just Gaston) * Age: Unknown (Presumably 30-40) * Size: Roughly a barge, according to him * Occupation: Hunter, "Town Hero" * No one does any ordinary task like him * May have killed Bambi's mom? Abilities and Strengths Strength * Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm * Tore a piece of the Beast's castle apart to use as a makeshift club * Came from him eating so many eggs each morning? Cunning * Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him, involving Maurice * Came to the conclusion that Belle had feelings for the Beast * Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle Hunting Skills * Killed many animals and used their antlers for decorating his tavern * May have travelled abroad to hunt as well Arsenal Fists * Coupled with his strength Blunderbuss * Magazine capacity: Unknown * Able to shoot with precision * Shoots into concentrated areas * Apparently never misses a shot Bow * Alternative to the Blunderbuss * Always carries spare arrows Makeshift Club * Made one out of a segment of the Beast's castle Hunting Knife * Small hunting knife * Used to stab the Beast * May have contributed to his downfall Gaston's Horse * Breed: Unknown * Owner/Rider: Gaston * Borrowed from the Headless Horseman of the Legends of Sleepy Hollow? Feats * Manipulated the townspeople into storming the Beast's castle * Skilled hunter * Came up with a plan to blackmail Belle into marrying him (albeit it failed) * Skilled at stealth attacks * Almost killed the Beast * Lifted a bench with the Bimbettes on it with one arm * Became an internet meme Faults * Cause of death: Falling into a moat * Underhanded, and likely to cheat * Caused his own downfall by trying to stab the Beast in a risky position * His obsessive love for Belle * Reckless in terms of planning * Rage-quitted a game of checkers against an old man * Arrogant and underestimates opponents until he realizes his life might be on the line Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Movie Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Archers